Shadows
by ChiaroDiLuna
Summary: Post Season 2. Everyone. I've changed the rating to T, because I don't think I'll need the M rating anymore. I'm warning you now, if you don't want to be spoiled for the Season 2 finale, don't read this story!
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after Season 2. I'll warn you now that if you don't want to be spoiled for the Season 2 finale, DON'T READ ANY FURTHER.**

**Something someone said on LiveJournal made me think about writing this fic. It will probably be filled with cliches, but that's just tough. :)**

**And finally – No, I don't have any claim of ownership over this BBC version of Robin Hood, I'm just borrowing it for some fun. :)**

* * *

It was in the shadows that he first saw her. Still and white as the day he had taken her life, she stood in the shadows of an alleyway. Her accusing eyes burned holes through him and he was frozen to the spot in terror. She was wearing the white dress she had worn that day, the bloodstain still evident across her abdomen. He closed his eyes and wrenched his head away for a moment, then opened his eyes again and looked back to where she had been standing. She was gone.

Sir Guy of Gisborne cursed his weakness as he carried on his original path towards the castle. At first she had consumed his thoughts. With nothing better to do on the voyage home, his thoughts had been on nothing other than Marian. When they reached England and set off on the road back to Nottingham, she had then appeared in his dreams. Fevered dreams that haunted him every night, disturbing his sleep so that when he awoke in the morning he did not feel like he had slept at all.

Now he knew that he was truly going mad, because he was seeing her when he was awake. The same accusing stare as the one that followed him in his dreams. How could he let his weakness for that woman take him over like this? When he reached the castle, he headed straight for the dungeons, hoping that torturing one of the prisoners would take his mind off her.

* * *

Robin smirked as he watched Guy stop dead in his tracks and stare down an alleyway. There was terror in his face and Robin knew that he was haunted by visions of Marian. Robin was glad that Guy's sanity was beginning to waver.

As soon as Robin, Much, John and Allan had arrived back at their camp, Robin had immediately hurried off to Nottingham for information. He had to reassure Much a hundred times that he was not going to take revenge on Guy straight away. He had had time enough on the journey home to plan his revenge very carefully. He knew that he could be patient. He had bribed one of Guy's servants for information and had been told about Guy's behaviour. How he had suddenly become a lot more surly and would spend long hours staring into the fire with a tortured expression on his face. How he would alarm the guards near his chambers with his cries during the night. Crying out her name.

Robin knew how Guy had felt about Marian and he knew that she must be tormenting him all night as well as all day long. The sight of her laid out on the sand, blood spreading from the wound in her stomach, blemishing the beautiful white dress she was wearing, also haunted Robin's thoughts and dreams.

When Guy eventually shook himself and continued walking towards the castle, Robin left his spying position and rejoined his gang as they departed Nottingham. He was still smiling and Much was worried about the wisdom of their latest plan.

* * *

Guy saw his daytime visions of Marian at least once every day. Sometimes she would be watching him as he made his way through the market in Nottingham, sometimes he would see her between two houses of Locksley village, sometimes she would peering at him from the shadows of a castle corridor. A few times she turned and walked away as he stared at her and he tried to follow, but every time he reached the corner she had just turned, she was gone. He was becoming more and more of a gibbering wreck and fell to his knees several times, begging her to release him from this torment.

One day, when he saw her in the castle, he ran towards her, pleading again for his sanity. She turned to run away from him, but he was faster this time than he had ever been before and he captured her arm in his. He stared down at her arm in his hand in amazement, not quite believing that he could touch her, then stared back up into her face which she had turned back to him when he captured her. Her eyes were burning with hatred and revenge.

"So solid!" He exclaimed tearfully. "I must truly be on the brink of insanity."

The next moment, his world was filled with pain and everything went black.

* * *

**A short taster to see what everyone thought... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been back at work since last week and I had an assignment to hand in (which I only just managed thanks to an acute case of Robin Hood obsession), so I haven't really been able to do much recreational writing. The break has been good for inspiration, though. I had a bit of writer's block with this one, because I read another fic which did almost the exact same thing I was going to do and I decided to change my story and I've come up with a new idea:)**

* * *

THREE MONTHS EARLIER

Will wrapped the loose end of his turban around the lower half of his face and put his head down. He hurried through the market place, trying not to attract attention. The same day Robin and the gang had left, Bassam had procured a talisman for him to carry around to prove he belonged in Acre in case he was stopped by Saracen soldiers. However, no talisman would protect him from certain civilians, who resented the death and destruction the pale ones had brought on them and would take any opportunity to wreak some revenge.

He had learnt to cover his face the first time he had visited the market place, running errands for Bassam.

_On his way to the market, he had been stopped by soldiers, who finally let him go after examining the talisman for a good five minutes and pushing him around a bit. As he had made his way through the market, he had received the stares of just about everyone present. An unusual quiet descended upon the market place, which only lifted when he reached his destination and entered into the house of a friend of Bassam's. When he had re-emerged, he'd received the same stares, but this time the hubbub of general chatter and bartering continued._

_As he had neared Bassam's house, he was stopped in the street by a man who seemed to think that he was responsible for the death of his son. The man had called out something that Will couldn't understand and within a few seconds a group of three men had exited a house nearby and were making their way over, looking menacing. Before he knew what was happening, the men had grabbed him and were shouting at him. He still couldn't understand what they were saying and tried to tell them that he was not an English soldier, that he had not killed this man's son. He tried to show submission with his body language, but it was not enough. The men had only managed a few punches when one of Bassam's servants, who had heard the commotion, stopped the men with a few sharp words._

_Djaq had clucked over his bruises and cut lip, applying a salve with loving gentleness, but when he looked in her eyes he could see the fury burning there. He knew that she was longing to find the men that had done this to him, but he also knew that she could not. Her position in this life was different from that in the forest._

He had been certain that his and Djaq's life would be so much easier here. No running from the Sheriff, no death waiting around every corner. The only thing waiting for him was his very own Djaq and her pigeons. It frustrated him, however, that he found himself more imprisoned and endangered than ever before. He longed for the freedom of their forest home. It might not have been luxury, but this life here was just a gilded cage. He could not leave without Djaq, though. It would tear his soul in two.

As he crossed the market, he risked a glance up to make sure his way was clear. It was just a glimpse, but it was enough to raise a suspicion in his mind. He looked up again in the direction he had seen her, but she was gone. The heat must have been playing tricks with his homesick mind.

He reached the other side of the market place, then turned into the maze of small roads and alleys that made up the residential districts. In a few minutes he had reached Bassam's house and he breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't been stopped by anyone this time. He walked into the aviary where Djaq was inspecting a pigeon's infected eye. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her – it did so every time he looked at her and realised that she was his. She heard his entrance looked up from the bird, a grin spreading across her face.

"Are you hiding your face from me too?" She teased. Will suddenly realised he hadn't unwrapped the end of the turban from his face. He pulled it down as he walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss. She had instructed him not to touch her when other people were around, as it was against custom, but he liked to sneak little touches or kisses when those people were looking the other way or when the two of them were rarely alone in a room.

"Was Fawad in to receive the message?" Djaq asked. Will simply nodded in reply as he watched her return to inspecting the bird. She looked up at him again, concerned. She always knew when something was not right with him. "What's wrong?"

"I thought... I thought I saw Marian in the market place... Just my imagination playing tricks. I had been thinking about the forest." Will looked into Djaq's shocked eyes and frowned. "What?"

"I thought I saw her yesterday when I was in the market!" She returned the bird to its cage and washed her hands in the basin nearby. "I too was thinking about the forest."

There was a short silence, which Will broke. "What do you think it means?"

Djaq finished washing and drying her hands and turned back to Will. She cast a quick look around to make sure they were alone, then wrapped her arms around him. Will smiled brightly at this change in behaviour and wrapped his arms around her waist gleefully. She looked deep into his eyes, making him lose his smile again, wondering what she saw.

"I think it means that we are homesick."

"Home–? But this is your home, Djaq."

"I thought it was too. I thought I could still have my childhood wish, but things change. Life takes a different course than you expected and you can never turn back. I should have known that my life could never be the same."

"So, you want to – "

"Go home." Will stared at her for a moment after she uttered this, then slowly leant down and kissed her deeply.

* * *

"Bassam-ammo?" Bassam looked up from the message he had just removed from a pigeon's leg. He smiled fondly at Djaq, who was peering at him from an archway, looking every bit like the young girl she had once been.

"Saffiya. How was your day?"

"Darshan's eye is getting better, that made my day good."

"Excellent." He narrowed his eyes at Djaq, sensing that there was something she wanted to say. Just then, Will appeared at her side and Bassam switched to English. "Good evening, Will. I trust your errands today went without incident?"

"Yes, Bassam-ammo." Bassam's heart warmed whenever Will addressed him as uncle. He was very fond of the boy, even if he was an Englishman. "Fawad said he will have a reply to send tomorrow."

"Good. I can see you both have something you want to discuss with me. Let's sit." He lead them into the next room, where they settled onto the cushions that surrounded the table they usually ate at.

Djaq took a deep breath and said, "Bassam, we have decided that we must return to England."

"Ah, yes. I thought you would decide that eventually. I see much change in you, Saffiya. You are not the same girl who dreamed of looking after birds. I can see that your heart now lies in England. When do you want to go?"

"There is a ship leaving for England in a week. The English King has asked the captain to take us on board." Djaq replied.

"Very well. We can take that time to prepare for your journey."

"We were wondering if we could get married before we leave." Will said with a hopeful tone to his voice. Bassam's face became sad, even though he smiled.

"I am afraid that it cannot be. I have already pleaded with the elders on your behalf, but they have refused to perform the ceremony. I am sorry."

Will was very disappointed. He had suspected that they would not be allowed to marry here, but he had still held hope that he could do this one thing for Djaq before they left. Give her the occasion that he was sure she had also dreamed about as a girl. Djaq looked at his crestfallen face and touched his hand under the table.

"Do not despair. Robin will marry us."

* * *

The next day, Will and Djaq made a trip to the market to buy some supplies for their journey. They hadn't been out of the house together since Robin and the others had left for England. As they left Bassam's house, Will automatically wrapped the tail of his turban around his face and put his head down. Djaq glanced behind her to check where he was and saw what he was doing. She stopped walking and Will almost tripped over her. He peered at her curiously through the gap he had left for his eyes. Djaq gently reached up and unwrapped the tail of the turban from his face. Her eyes locked with his in the special connection that they had.

"I want you to hold your head high, Will. I am proud of you and you should be proud of me." He continued to stare at her for a few moments, then a small smile appeared on his face and he nodded. Satisfied, Djaq turned and set off in the direction of the market. Will took a moment to smirk at her confident walk before hurrying to catch up with her. He kept a step behind her, his head held high and a menacing look on his face, warning off anyone who might think of interfering with her. He figured he would be more acceptable as her bodyguard rather than her fiancé and he was right.

After the initial shock of seeing an Englishman in their midst, most people averted their eyes upon seeing the expression on Will's face. This lady must be important to come to market with a bodyguard! After the third person averted their eyes and hurried past them, Djaq glanced behind her again and spotted what Will was doing. She smiled to herself and kept walking.

They went about their business in the market, ordering specially preserved food for travelling and clothes to be ready for collection just before their departure. As Djaq was bargaining with one of the merchants, Will was casting his eye across the market and that was when he saw her again. This time he knew that she was not an apparition. She was sitting in the shade of one of the stalls, mending a piece of clothing, while the merchant was busy plying his trade.

Will kept his eyes on her and put his hand out behind him to get Djaq's attention. He touched her elbow. "Djaq!" He said quietly. She turned and looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Marian!" He rasped. Djaq's head shot around to look in the direction Will was staring. She let out a gasp as she too spotted the woman.

"How is that possible?" Djaq whispered. Will just shook his head in response. Djaq turned back to the merchant with whom she had been bargaining and bid him goodbye. She pulled briefly on Will's arm to make him follow her as she walked straight towards Marian. She was also unwilling to take her eyes off this woman. She had thought that it was her mind playing tricks on her before. They approached the stall and stood staring at the woman as she sewed. The merchant was busy bargaining with a customer. Djaq shook herself and spoke up.

"Marian?" The woman didn't seem to hear them and continued sewing. Djaq was struck with an idea and switched to her own language. "Sister?"

This time, the woman looked up, recognising that someone was trying to get her attention. "Can I help you?" She asked in the same language Djaq had used. Djaq's heart clenched. The woman smiled at her pleasantly. Just then the merchant completed his sale and noticed the two strange visitors staring intently at his daughter. "Saira? Do you know these people?"

* * *

**Intrigued?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I hope I intrigued you all and kept you in suspense. :) At last I have written the next chapter. I hope it goes down well. Apologies for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors – I wrote this pretty quickly and wanted to get it uploaded soon.**

* * *

Will's heart sank. When the woman had looked up at them finally and spoken, he knew it wasn't her. Her skin was darker than Marian's had been and her eyes were a little more hawkish. Djaq, too, had realised that this woman was not Marian when she had looked up.

"I'm very sorry, sister." Djaq continued in her own language. "You remind us so much of a friend of ours. We will leave you to your business."

The woman, Saira, gave her an odd look. "You are not the first to say such a thing."

Djaq and Will exchanged a confused look, but for different reasons as Djaq realised he hadn't understood what Saira had said, so she translated for him. His eyes widened. "Who said that before?" He asked. Djaq turned to Saira to translate, but Saira answered in good, but accented English.

"There was another English man. He also saw me here. He tried to speak to me, but my father turned him away."

"What did he look like?" Djaq asked gently.

"Tall, black hair, long nose. He wore black clothes."

"Gisborne." Will growled.

Saira's father had now realised what was going on. A shadow came over his face as he directed an untrusting glare at Will. He spoke in their language. "Saira, you must not speak of this man. You will dishonour yourself and your family further."

"Why?" Asked Djaq sharply, looking at the merchant with a piercing gaze. "What did he do?"

The merchant looked angry. "It is not your place to question me, woman. Saira will not say anymore."

Will bristled next to Djaq. He only understood a few of the words being spoken, but he understood the merchant's tone well enough. Djaq simply gave the man a withering look and turned back to Saira. "Shall we go inside somewhere to talk?"

Saira looked at Djaq with wide eyes for a moment, then glanced over at her father. His face was like thunder, but she knew that he would not stop her. She looked back at Djaq and nodded quickly. Gesturing for them to follow her into the house against which the stall was leaning. Will and Djaq blinked against the comparative darkness inside the house after the bright sunshine outside. The house was modest and small, but with ornate furnishings. Saira led them to the small table at which she and her father normally ate and motioned for them to sit on the cushions. She poured them cold drinks, then settled herself down on a cushion.

"The man, what did you call him?"

"Guy of Gisborne." Will replied.

"You Englishmen do not understand the ways of our people. When my father turned him away, he should not have come back, but he did. My father sent me for some water from the well at dusk and this man, Guy of Gisborne was waiting for me. He took me away to a house, I couldn't get away from him."

Djaq gasped. Will felt angry for this woman. Djaq had explained to him about women not being allowed to be alone with men who weren't their family or their husbands. Even though Gisborne had taken her against her will, her honour would be in tatters if anyone found out about it.

"He... he..." Saira's eyes were filling up with tears. "He was a cruel man. He hurt me."

"Did he – ?" Djaq started to ask hesitantly. She wasn't sure how far to go with this girl.

"Yes." Saira replied. "And he said so many things I didn't understand."

Djaq risked a look at Will's face. His face burned with fury. Djaq herself was barely containing her own anger. This was why the girl's father had spoken about dishonour. A man had forced himself on her.

"Our friend – the one that you resemble – she is dead." Djaq spoke very slowly and quietly. "Gisborne came here to kill the English King. She tried to stop him. He loved her too much and when she denied him, he killed her."

Saira's eyes were as wide as saucers. "When did this happen?"

"A month ago."

Saira's eyes widened further. "That was when he took me." She whispered. Djaq touched her hand gently.

"He must have taken you before, because the King's spies told us he left here the very next day."

For long moments they sat in silence. Will was staring into the middle distance, still with an angry expression on his face. Djaq was looking at Saira with concern etched on her face. Saira's haunted eyes showed that she was going through a range of emotions.

Saira shook herself. She looked determined now. "He must be brought to justice!" She announced. "Where is he now?"

"In England somewhere." Djaq replied. "If our friend's fiancé has not killed him yet."

"I have always wanted to see my mother's homeland."

"Your mother's – ?" Will said, surprised.

"Yes, my mother was English. She died a few years ago. She taught me English." Djaq nodded. That explained the light colour of the girl's skin.

"What about your father?" Djaq asked.

"We will miss each other, but his life will be better if I am not here. He has always been in a lower position in this community because of me and my mother." Will threw a guilty glance at Djaq. "Since Gisborne took me, his life has been even more difficult."

Djaq peered at the girl for a moment before saying, "Very well. Next week, we are travelling to England. Will you come with us and see justice done?"

Saira nodded emphatically. "I shall be ready."

* * *

As Will and Djaq walked away from the stall a few minutes later, he turned to her with a frown. "Why did you ask to her to come with us? We will be putting her in danger."

"She will be better off with us." Djaq snapped. "Her life here will deteriorate. No man will marry her now that her honour is questioned. She will not be able to look after herself when her father dies. This is not England, Will. A woman cannot work for herself without a man behind her to protect her honour. She would not be able to deal with any men, and since only the men do business, she will therefore have no business. Don't you think she deserves justice?"

Djaq stopped and stared up at Will, almost accusingly. He looked down at her tenderly for a moment. He loved her fire. Since they had been in the Holy Land, he had only seen her fire once, when he had been attacked, and she had stifled it quickly. She could not be herself here, she had to control her fire, and that made Will more upset than anything else. He raised his hand to touch her face, but remembered that he could not do so in public and quickly lowered it. "I'm sorry, Djaq." He said. "I understand now."

She turned on her heel and marched back to Bassam's house, Will following with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Will held Djaq's pack while she said goodbye to Bassam. Saira stood next to him, carrying her own pack, trying not to look at Djaq and Bassam as they embraced each other. Bassam smiled at Djaq fondly.

"There is a gift for you in your pack." He told her and she gave him a questioning look. He smiled enigmatically. "Use it when you arrive in your forest with my blessing."

They parted reluctantly and Will shook Bassam's hand, then the three travellers turned and boarded the ship that was to take them to England.

As the ship pulled away from the dock, Djaq allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks as she waved to Bassam. Will came up behind her and happily put his arms around her waist. He was finally free to touch her at his leisure. He almost immediately felt guilty for being happy when she was so obviously sad.

"I will miss him." Djaq said quietly. "But this time it is my choice to leave. My home is in England now."

Will remained silent and simply pulled her closer to him as he too watched the dock shrinking into the distance.

* * *

The journey back to Sherwood from the coast was long and uneventful. Most of the time was spent teaching Saira various things she needed to know about living in the forest. Djaq had spent most of the sea voyage trying to persuade Saira that she would need to stop wearing her kameez and change into more practical clothes. When Saira saw Djaq in her forest garb, she was quite shocked at how revealing it was. However, when they arrived in England and she saw how easy it was for Djaq to mount her horse, she began to understand. As each day passed, she realised more and more why Djaq was wearing the clothes she did. Eventually, she consented to try some clothes that Djaq had brought for her and she put away the kameez with a sense of finality.

Will and Djaq practised with their axe and sword every evening and every morning, preparing themselves for their return to life as outlaws. They began to teach Saira how to defend herself and found that she was a quick learner.

When they reached the edges of Sherwood Forest, Will and Djaq started telling Saira all about the gang and the various adventures they had had. Saira noticed how different the pair were now that they were returning home to the forest and it made her smile. She could tell how happy they were.

* * *

As night was beginning to fall, Will, Djaq and Saira arrived at the camp. The light of the campfire glowed peacefully through the camouflaging that Will had put over the structure. They could hear the outlaws quietly shuffling around and chatting amongst themselves.

"I think we must go in first." Djaq told Saira. "Your resemblance to Marian will upset them if we do not try to explain first."

Saira nodded and hung back as Will and Djaq proceeded to the door of the camp and opened it. She could hear scuffling and shouts of alarm as the outlaws scrambled to protect themselves from the invaders, followed quickly by shouts of recognition and welcome. She heard Djaq speaking softly, then Will re-emerged and beckoned to her. She walked hesitantly into the camp, looking shyly at the men standing there. Three of them were simply standing with their mouths hanging open, while the fourth had pain and sadness etched all over his face. This last one was the first one to speak. It seemed as though it hurt his throat to speak.

"Welcome, Saira. I am Robin." She smiled at him, but he winced in response, so she turned away from him and looked at the other three.

"Much, Allan, John." Will stated, pointing at each one of them in turn. They nodded in silence, still staring at her. Saira was feeling very uncomfortable and didn't know what to do with herself. She looked at Djaq pleadingly. Djaq pulled her over to the campfire, where they settled down to relax their bodies after the long ride. Keeping her face turned to the fire, Saira unashamedly eavesdropped on the conversation the men were having. She heard Will explaining why he and Djaq had returned to England. The other men were telling him about some of their escapades in the last three months. When she heard them mention Gisborne, she couldn't stop herself from turning to face them.

"He's been keeping to the castle most of the time and whenever he leaves Nottingham, he is surrounded by guards. You would think someone wanted to kill him." There was no humour in Robin's voice. Saira decided it was time she spoke up. She stood up and walked over to the men.

"I have come here to see Gisborne brought to justice." She said vehemently with a fire in her eyes. All of the men, except for Will, raised their eyebrows.

"Gisborne saw her when he was in the Holy Land." Will explained. He looked at Saira for approval before continuing. She nodded. "He took her and... and forced himself on her."

Robin's eyes darkened in fury. "Revolting!" Much muttered. John simply looked even more fierce than usual. Saira was interested to note that Allan's expression was not one of shock or anger. It was merely a grimace as though he wasn't surprised, but unimpressed nonetheless.

"Ah!" Djaq exclaimed from beside the fire. Everyone whirled to look at her, alarmed. She had a huge grin on her face. She had her pack open in front of her and they saw the contents spread all over the ground. She had a package unwrapped on her lap and was holding a colourful piece of clothing in her hands. Still sitting on the wrapping was another colourful piece of cloth and a small jar of something. Saira understood immediately and smiled. The men just looked at each other in confusion.

"Er... Djaq?" Will said. She looked at him, still grinning stupidly. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"It's a gift from Bassam – a wedding dress!" She explained. Everyone turned to look at Will. He smiled sheepishly at the men as they clapped him on the back in congratulations. Robin smiled for the first time since the trio had arrived.

"That doesn't look much like a wedding dress." Much commented, with a clear note of disbelief in his voice.

"It's a Saracen wedding dress, Much." Djaq now sounded exasperated.

"And henna! But who will marry you?" Saira asked. She saw everyone look in one direction and she followed their gaze.

"Robin? Will you marry us?" Will asked.

"Of course!"

* * *

Saira mixed the henna powder into a paste that very night the boys watching avidly. She painted the couple's hands and feet by the light of the fire and allowed each of the men to paint a small part of the design. She explained that normally family would have this honour to bestow luck on the couple. Djaq giggled at Will, who sat with his arms and legs held out awkwardly in front of him, unaccustomed to sitting still and not having the use of his hands. Saira wrapped their hands and feet in bandages to help the colour darken. When she finished, she turned to put the henna away and found her way blocked by the four men, who were still staring at Will and Djaq's now bound hands and feet in fascination.

"I'm finished now." She prompted. They blinked and looked at her for a moment before swiftly moving out of her way.

The next morning, they removed the bandages to reveal the intricate, copper designs. Djaq dressed in her caftan and Will put on the robe that had been the second cloth in the package. They made their way to a grove of bare trees where the rest of the outlaws and Saira waited. As Robin took them through the words of the ceremony, Saira tied a piece of fabric around Djaq and Will's entwined hands. They completed the ceremony with kiss, followed by much frivolity and food.

* * *

**I know I've mixed up the wedding traditions a bit, but tough:)**

**Next chapter I'll try and catch up with where Chapter 1 started.**


End file.
